


ivy

by notsobloodymary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fraternities & Sororities, Law School, M/M, Post-Break Up, closeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsobloodymary/pseuds/notsobloodymary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Louis' dad wants is a straight lawyer son, all Liam wants is a serious relationship, all Niall wants is to keep fucking everyone he meets and all Harry's mom wants is her son working with her. All Harry wants is to be able to love and take care of Louis and all Louis' wants is to stop pretending to be someone he's not. Nobody knows what Zayn wants, at all.</p><p>Or the one where Louis' dad forces him to stay in the closet for the sake of his reputation and Harry refuses to let their love die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ivy

    So, Harry was drunk.  
    It was his senior year at uni, so this wasn't exactly new. Harry had already lost count of how many frat parties, keggers, balls, house parties and all their variations he'd been to in his three years of college. This was the first party of the year, his brothers and himself hell bent on making this year the best.  
It didn't matter what they had accomplished so far. This year, the parties needed to be wilder, the girls needed to be hotter, the music should be more fun, the booze should be the most expensive they could possibly buy.  
     This year was the year. Yet, Harry felt kind of... bored. It felt weird to think that in a year he would be graduated, a certified lawyer, probably working for some obnoxiously huge firm if it depended on his mom. A certified adult.  
      It felt somewhat counterproductive to have his time spent on partying and fucking when all he truly wanted was to do well academically and to just be done with his classes and uni in general. It seemed exhausting to keep up with his friends lately. Maybe he had grown up. Maybe he just felt kind of lonely.  
     Yet, since it felt even more lonely to be in a crowded house full of inebriated people, Harry went to the kitchen to pour himself some more vodka so he could get drunker and forget about his problems a while longer.

      After taking a few shots and getting a red cupful of beer poured down the front of his shirt, Harry was shirtless and casually leaning against the expensive white granite countertops that lined the fraternity's kitchen.  
      He was proper smashed when Louis and his "girlfriend" came in the room, her perfectly manicured blood red nails wrapped around his biceps; Harry's alcohol induced good mood instantly soured.  
      "Baby, I need to go to the bathroom." The brunette slurred. Her red lipstick was blurred all over her face, and her usually impeccable hair was all messed up and frizzy. If Harry wasn't gay he would still not find her the least bit attractive. He liked his significant others less Disney villain-y.  
       Louis obviously had not the same standards.  
       "Go up, baby girl, I'll just get us something to drink." Louis said, sounding much sober than Harry and his girlfriend both.  
       "Alright, love." She said, and left Louis to go upstairs.  
       Harry scoffed at the pet names.  
       "Did you know you're a great actor, Louis?" Harry asked, the pettiness thankfully turning his voice less slurred, and sadly making him sound as bitter as the lemon Louis held in his hands. The other boy answered him with a withering glare, all the resentment they held for each other contorting his usually delicate beautiful face into a mask of hatred that shoot misery right down Harry's throat.  
        "Go fuck yourself, Harry." Louis spat, then left, Vodka bottle held tight in his hands.  
        Parties used to be more fun.

        Half an hour later he was in the living room, Niall was grinding against his ass and Nicki Minaj was playing too loud for him to hear his own thoughts. He then decided that what he really needed was to chat somebody up, take them to his room and just fucking unwind.  
        And it didn't take much. There was something about being rich and famous and a frat brother that made him meeting people and having sex such and effortless job, in the most boring and fucked up ways. People threw themselves at him, they knew who he was, they knew his family, they knew what kind of accomplishments Harry could bring them. They all wanted more than a drunken fuck, and Harry knew it wasn't for who he really was. So a drunken fuck was all Harry would ever give them.  
         So it wasn't much later that he had a little blue eyed twink following him down the corridors of his house.  
         When they passed Louis' room, the boy was leaning against the door, seemingly preparing himself to go inside.  
         The boy Harry was with stopped him to whisper something in his ear, which Harry completely missed, too busy smirking meanly at Louis' weary face.

 

          The following morning, Harry woke up with the bed shifting and the sun shining down his face. His clock read 12h00 and the boy he'd slept with was quietly putting his clothes back on.  
          Harry watched his back muscles shifting, while he put on his black skintight shirt, He didn't remember his name, his skin was not tan enough and his hair was way too dark. Harry sighed.  
          The noise made the boy turn around, and when he noticed Harry was awake he smiled brightly. He was pretty in an overly common kind of way, strong jaw, and blue eyes. Nothing different, nothing special. Maybe he was special, nice a good lad, but Harry didn't exactly want to find out.  
Christ, he was turning into a bitter bloody asshole, he was.  
          "Good Morning, Harry! I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful sleeping." He said, way too cheerily for Harry's hungover tastes. "I'd get brekky with you, but I'm already late for my shift." He leaned over and pecked Harry's lips. "I'll call you later love." He said and left, closing the door softly behind him.  
          His phone started ringing, his mom's face flashing on the screen.  
          Harry grabbed his pillow and attempted to suffocate himself with it.

         By the time the sun was setting Harry was pretty much done moping around his room, the four walls seeming to come closer by the minute, suffocating him. He went downstairs where Niall and Liam were playing XBox. Some of his other brothers could be heard in the kitchen making food and causing a ruckus, deep belly laughs and incessant chatter floating down the hallways.

          By the time the sun was setting Harry was pretty much done moping around his room, the four walls seeming to come closer by the minute, suffocating him. He went downstairs where Niall and Liam were playing XBox. Some of his other brothers could be heard in the kitchen making food and causing a ruckus, deep belly laughs and incessant chatter floating down the hallways.  
         There were 14 of them, varying in age, birth locality, sexual identity and everything else. Harry prided himself on being the only prestigious gay-friendly fraternity on campus, and he knew he had contributed a lot to turning their community into good people and even better friends. There were severe rules and punishment to actions like rape, homophobic behavior, racism and other things that were respectfully followed because a fraternity like Sigma Tau was not one they wanted to be kicked out of. He was happy they didn't follow the cliched pattern of straight white prejudiced rich blockheads. They were nice lads, the boys made sure to only allow good people into their group.  
Harry felt proud of Louis for getting in at the very beginning of the year, even though the boy wasn't very much himself lately. Louis was Sigma Tau legacy and there was no doubt when they were growing up that the boy was going places. And to places he went, Harry just wasn't very sure they were the places Louis' wanted to be.  
        Harry shook himself. It wasn't his problem, Louis clearly didn't want anything to do with him anymore and Harry was better off just simply forgetting all about it. Easier said than done, though.  
         "I'm just so bored of the guys on this campus, honestly." Liam was complaining to Niall, once Harry reeled in his mind and focused back on their conversation.  
Liam was having the same crisis Harry was, as did most of the seniors on campus. But instead of focusing on his career path as Harry was, Liam was going boy crazy.  
The thing is, Liam had always been exceedingly romantic.  
         When they met the first year of uni, Harry immediately liked him, due to his puppy eyes and dopey grin; the boy just looked so harmless.  
The first conversation they had, was on a meeting Sigma Tau held for prospect brothers, a quiet get together where they could all meet each other, drink beer and talk. Liam had talked to him all about how he really wanted to meet someone to fall in love with, someone who could commit to him and build a family. That was just who he was. But sadly, he had the worst taste in men ever.  
         On the short years they'd known each other, every single guy Liam met was a complete and utter asshole. The poor boy had his heart broken so many times Harry couldn't remember all their names, and yet remained incredibly faithful to the idea of finding his soul mate.  
          "That's why I always tell you not to commit, kiddo." Niall said, making that weird voice he did when he wanted to sound wise and experienced.  
Harry loved the Irish lad with his whole heart and couldn't ask for a better friend, he couldn't help but admit Niall was actually a slag.  
While Liam's love history was full of commitment followed by disappointment, Niall's were filled with sordid, overshared sexcapades, running away from angry cheated on boyfriends and a string of devastation. And the thing was, Niall was so, so nice, more than half the girls he slept with were left hopelessly in love. Nick used to call him a pussy magnet, said the blonde was made of sugar.  
          The sophomore was the kind of person who had absolutely no worries, had a deep belly laugh that was incredibly contagious and never failed to make you laugh.  
         The year Niall pledged their frat, Liam and Harry were on their prime, partying from Wednesday to Sunday and loved how Niall could keep up with their energy, besides being so bloody nice to everyone. The three of them had created and unbreakable bond, doused in beer and covered in greasy late-night take out.  
          "Not everyone's a slut like you, Niall." Liam grumbled.  
          "Excuse me, Liam." Harry said. "There's nothing wrong with being a slut."  
          "Yeah, Harry, tell him. Nothing wrong with liking to have a lot of great sex with a lot of lovely girls." Niall stated, pressing the buttons on the controller like a man on a mission.  
          "Nothing wrong with being a slut, it's just not for everyone." The boy grumbled.  
          "You just need to have sex, alright? Just a good fuck with a hot boy you'll never see again. I promise you, you'll feel a lot less depressed after it." Niall said, throwing his arms around Liam's shoulder, the match all but forgotten on the television.  
          "What do you think, Harry?" Liam asked.  
          "I think that maybe, you should just have fun for a while, Li. Until you find a guy we know isn't an asshole." Harry answered, trying to sound as supportive as possible. He cared about Liam a huge amount and seeing him get hurt by yet another prick was the last thing he wanted.  
           "Yeah, I'll take you to a nice pub where you can pull, alright mate? Forget about them cunts." Niall claimed. "You coming with us, Harry?"  
           "No, thanks. I'm staying in tonight." Harry mumbled.  
           "Why, lad? Is everything okay?" Liam asked, gently squeezing Harry's thigh.  
           "Are you sure you're all right with Louis being here?" Niall inquired, the serious tone so different from its usual cheekiness.  
           "Of course, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." He said with a smile, a pleasant feeling of being cared for warming his guts.  
           "Anytime, mate." Niall said, and restarted the game they were playing.  
           

           Harry went back upstairs passing Louis' room on the way.  
           The boy's door was open and he was sitting in his window, a tea mug in his hands, a faway look in his face. Harry wondered where's his Louis gone too. Ever since his arrival on campus Louis' had seemed just a shadow of who he really was, an echo of the loud, bright and cheeky boy Harry had fallen in love with all those years ago.  
             He averted his eyes and tried a bit too hard not to slam his door on his way in.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm trying this again. Won't promise a regular posting schedule because I'm trash.  
> If you want to chat a bit you can find me at babyblouist.tumblr.com  
> thank you for reading, lots of love!


End file.
